


Stay With Me until the end

by flypariah95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bad English, Bad Parenting, M/M, Mention of sex, No Beta, Omega Stiles, Omegaverse, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sciles, Slice of Life, Stingy Sheriff, i guess, idk - Freeform, mention of MPREG, mention of abortion, under age sex, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Scott and Stiles fall in love under the worst circumstances, Sheriff refuses to Pay Suppressors for Stiles and Rafael offers him a solution
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 66





	Stay With Me until the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I hope you are all well, I had this fanfic in my head, but writing sex is so, so difficult for me, XD
> 
> hope you like it, sciles is definitely one of my top 10 favorite ships
> 
> I am not an English speaker, and every spelling mistake is mine, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Regards

Scott pushes, pushes hard, his alpha cock felt great inside his best friend, He is barely 16 years old but his cock size could be the envy of any pornstar. He push hard his cock into the wet hole of his best friend, an Omega. Stiles moans as his knees and elbows ache.

They are both naked, sweating, moaning, fucking and feeling the ecstasy of pleasure, orgasm after orgasm, they are drunk on their hormones, they have been doing the same thing for several days.

Months before, Scott and Stiles saw each other as brothers, two boys interested in Videogames, comics and junk food, they were an alpha and an omega, and their relationship was never for more.

But when Stiles had his first heat, everything changed, the sheriff had no money for high-quality suppressors, he simply limited himself to giving Stiles contraceptive injections, and hoped for the best. But his neighbor, Mr. Rafael McCall offered him a solution, when Stiles was in heat, the Sheriff could take him to "Spend time" with Scott.

Scott was an alpha and would not resist an omega in heat, it was a cheap and safe solution. The Sheriff thought about it and agreed, the contraceptive injections were even cheaper than the suppressors, and Stiles, he would be fine.

Rafael and John convinced Scott and Stiles to have a Sleepover in the basement of Rafael's house, when Stiles started emitting pheromones, Scott simply couldn't resist and attacked his soul brother.

At first Stiles resisted but then gave himself completely to Scott, He submitted to Scott, lifting his butt so that The alpha in front of him was more comfortable, licked his friend's huge cock and drank every drop of his cum. The Sheriff placed some herbs on Stiles' neck so Scott couldn't mark him as his omega, and during sex that fact frustrated the couple.

Scott's Claws Marked Stiles' back, His tongue running down every part of his best friend's body. Stiles allowed Scott to choke him with his tongue, and even Scott spit in Stiles' mouth, such things might never have happened if the Sheriff was not so stingy, also the community of male omegas was very low and his treatments were expensive, since each omega had a different cycle, and Stiles had to return to Scott every two months.

Scott was not the man The Sheriff wanted in Stiles' life, He expected Stiles to join a Doctor, a lawyer, someone to get them both out of Beacon Hills. Scott was the cheap way to calm Stiles' heat.

But after a year, the relationship of Scott and Stiles changed, they were no longer brothers, nor did Stiles have any kind of resentment to Scott, on the contrary, he loved him, adored him and would follow him to the end of the world, he wished Scott claim him as his partner.

Scott and Stiles were naked in that basement. That basement was several times witness of the passion, sex and love that the couple gave each other. Scott was lying on the floor His cock was hard as ever, as Stiles bounced on Scott's cock. When they finished, Stiles dropped onto Scott's chest, they were both breathing fast, they were tired.

"I love you," Scott whispered.

Stiles was silent for a few minutes "You love us" Stiles replied, as he got up from Scott's chest, and placed his alpha's left hand on his belly.

Scott closed his eyes and could hear a small heartbeat, in addition to Stiles' heartbeat. Stiles blushed and smiled at his friend "Scott, I ..."

Scott smiled, his heart filled with joy "I know, I know”

When Stiles's belly began to show, the Sheriff knew the boy needed an abortion. The sheriff gave Stiles several pills that Stiles eventually vomited in the bathroom, there was no way he was going to abort the son of the man he loved, the son he loved and expected.

When the Beacon Hills students had a mandatory trip to the capital, Scott and Stiles had to attend. In the Hotel, alphas, betas and omegas were distributed in different rooms in such a way that the alphas and omegas could not be close to each other. Stiles was in his bed, massaging his belly, thinking about his baby and Scott, thinking about how to get rid of his father and Rafael.

"Stiles!" Lydia's voice brought it out of her mind. Stiles got out of bed and opened the door, he saw Lydia and Allison together. "I need you to come to the bathroom with us" Lydia said with a smile.

Stiles was confused "I ... I was going to bed"

"It will only be five minutes" Allison said as she checked her cell phone, the girl put away her cell phone and take Stiles's hand and pull him out of the room."Let's go!"

The betas had the freedom to walk in every part of the hotel, Lydia and Allison took Stiles to the door of the employees, or the exit door. Stiles did not understand anything, he wanted to stop, but when they left the hotel, he saw Scott and ran to his arms.

The alpha and omega hug each other like never in their lives, Allison and Lydia looked at them with tenderness

"Scotty, what are you doing here?”

"It's time for us to leave Beacon Hills, for the sake of our Baby"

Stiles buried his face in Scott's chest "Whatever you want my love" The omega replied.

The boys said goodbye to their friends, promising to be in constant contact and someday to see each other again and perhaps return to Beacon Hill.

Stiles and Scott took a Taxi and stayed in a small Motel in the city. Stiles took a shower, and dried every part of his body, came out of the bathroom naked, he was surprised to see her boyfriend, completely naked, sitting on the bed with his red and hard cock.. Scott was masturbating and his cock was already dripping.

Stiles' body started to heat up and his ass got wet. Slowly he sat on Scott's cock, feeling every inch of the huge member "Oh, Scotty" he whisper "Your cock is so big" Stiles groaned "Fuck me."

Scott gave small wet kisses to Stiles 's white nape, while his hands caressed Stiles' s swollen belly. "Let me see you first," Scott said.

Scott lay down, while enjoying the beautiful view, his sweet omega bouncing on his cock "Yes, Baby, faster, faster" Scott had his eyes closed, and he was enjoying the pleasure that Stiles's ass gave him.

Before reaching orgasm, Scott quickly shifted his position and turned Stiles face down."Get your ass up" command the alpha.

Stiles obeyed, Scott separet Stiles' buttocks, he was excited to see that wet pink hole that would soon be his forever. He placed his cock and slowly began to penetrate his friend.

Stiles was still, his cock was hard, his hand tightening the sheets and his teeth biting the pillows, in his head he suffered and in his ass he enjoyed, both of pleasure.

Scott Started to strongly ramming Stiles, but slowed down to start jerking him off.

Stiles tried to speak but only groaned

"Fuck! fuck yes ! I'm coming ! I'm coming!" Scott warned.

They both came at the same time, the explosion of orgasm hitting them both, Scott dropped next to Stiles. Stiles turned to Scott's side.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," Scott replied as they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next day.

Scott cornered Stiles in the bathroom, and there at that moment he buried his fangs in Stiles' neck, claiming it as his own, then both took their bags and found a taxi.

"Let's go to the mall to buy you something nice" Scott said

"What?" Stiles worried. "Scott. Shouldn't we save the money?"

Scott smiled and opened one of his suitcases, Stiles was surprised to see that there was money, lots and lots of Money, lots of hundred bills "Woah, where did you get so much money from?"

"My dad was involved in a lot of illegal things, that's why he was kicked out from the FBI, it's drug money and all that illegal shit"

"Scott!" exclaimed Stiles

"Don't worry baby, everything will be fine, we will go to Peter and Derek's apartment, when we come of age I will get us a good place to live, you will be a King"

Stiles hug Scott "I don't care, I just want you and the baby safe and happy"

The couple took a taxi whose destination was the Hale's Apartment and a new life

**Author's Note:**

> The end :)


End file.
